Life Lessons
by Lily975
Summary: Annabeth learned the hard way to NEVER let Percy cook in the kitchen by himself. Cute little Percabeth oneshot.


**This is a short Percabeth oneshot I came up with. Enjoy!**

Annabeth was walking along the beach hand-in-hand with Percy. They were both leaving for the school year tomorrow, so they decided they would take a walk on the beach - a secluded section so people wouldn't spy on them. *cough*-Aphrodite cabin-*cough*

She thought about all the good times they had shared here. She giggled as she remembered the most important lesson she learned this summer - NEVER add Percy, cookie dough, a stove, and a sink together. EVER!

Percy looked at her. "What the Hades are you laughing about?"

She smiled at him sweetly. "Just remembering what happened when your mom let you make cookies last weekend."

Percy groaned. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you."

She grinned, remembering. "Nope..."

* * *

_"Now, remember. Just follow the recipe. I'll be back in 20 minutes. Alright?" Sally called._

_Percy grinned. "Got it, mom! See you later!"_

_Annabeth looked at the recipe sheet. "The recipe is pretty straightforward. Your mom already laid out the ingredients, so all you need to do is put them together"_

_Percy frowned. "Aren't you going to help me?"_

_Annabeth smirked. "Nope! You're on your own!"_

_Percy groaned. "Fine. But when I have a delicious batch of blue cookies all to myself, don't ask for some, cause I won't give you any!"_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, saying, "Just start the dang cookies already, Seaweed Brain!"_

_Percy did a mock salute. "Aye aye, Cap'n!"_

_Annabeth snorted. She walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. She leaned back and thought, "Can't wait to see his 'cookies'." She soon drifted off to sleep._

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Percy squinted at the paper. His mom somehow found a cookie recipe in Ancient Greek (she might've just used Google Translate...) but he still had to squint to see the tiny numbers. _

_"Ok, so first you add the chocolate chips, then the milk, then the butter, and finally the flour and blue food dye." He muttered to himself._

_He mixed all the ingredients into a large bowl. The dough looked kinda funny, but Percy ignored it. "Now, we need to set the oven to...750 degrees. Sounds a bit high, but ok."_

_He turned on the stove, and set it to 750. He turned back to the recipe. "Now it says to add little balls of dough onto the pan. Hmm, maybe I should make them...ooh, I know, JUMBO COOKIES! So, it says 2 cookies per pan. We only have one pan, so just enough cookies for Annabeth and me!"_

_He grabbed a large glob of dough and splattered it onto the pan like a pancake. He did the same right next to it, until there were two deformed jumbo cookies._

_He took the tray and popped it into the oven. "Now, we wait for 10 minutes for them to cook." He leaned against the counter, whistling. He checked his watch. So far...9 minutes 40 seconds to go. "Stupid ADHD!" He thought. _

_Suddenly, he thought he smelled something burning. The fire alarm went off. "What the Hades..." Percy muttered. He checked the cookies to see them looking perfect-if he wanted pieces of burning charcoal!_

_He used his powers and made a jet of water come from the sink into the oven. The oven hissed and steamed, and then promptly blew up._

_Annabeth rushed in after being startled awake. "What did you do - oh, your mom is going to KILL you!"_

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sally walked in to hear the fire alarm beeping. She rushed into the kitchen to see Percy and Annabeth standing there, water flooding the room, and a gaping hole in the wall were the oven used to be._

_Sally gasped. "Oh my gods, what happened!?"_

_Percy grinned sheepishly. "Umm...sorry?"_

* * *

Percy shook his head at that. "I still can't believe you would bring it up on our last day together."

Annabeth smacked him. "Shut up. That was a hilarious moment. Deal."

Percy pouted. "Will you at least kiss me to make me feel better?"

Annabetn rolled her eyes. Percy could be so childish sometimes. Nonetheless, she leaned in and kissed him.

**Yeah, I know, sucky ending. I just wanted to write a funny Percabeth story, and I happened to be eating cookies at the time, so yeah. Anyways, please read and review, it would mean so much to me!**


End file.
